Quiero Morir en tu Veneno
by Prongs7
Summary: Harry y Hermione llevan meses de novios, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo podran soportar las ganas que sienten de entregarse su amor, de mostrarse la pasión y de dejarse llevar por el deseo? un song fic H/HR!!!. Continuación de Siempre es de Noche. Dejen Rewi


QUIERO MORIR EN TU VENENO  
  
N/A: Bueno este song seria la continuación de Siempre es de Noche. Tiene un poco de bueno ya saben, pero trate de no hacerlo demasiado fuerte. Léanlo y espero les guste y este song también tendrá así como una continuación. La empezare a trabajar mañana mismo y espero terminarla para el lunes o martes. Ya que se me hace sumamente pesado escribir en pensamientos en lugar de diálogos y las ideas se me están acabando. Bueno los dejo con el fic, que también esta inspirado en una canción de Alejandro Sanz. Creo que en total serán cinco continuaciones que haré y ya no los molesto y mejor los dejo con la segunda parte Quiero Morir en tu Veneno. Ahí me dicen que les pareció, porque la verdad batalle mucho para hacerlo @_@ sumamente difícil, pero aquí esta después de tantas horas de ver como lo hacía.  
****Tú y yo en mi habitación, La oscuridad nuestra canción, Y ya soy feliz. Eres la inspiración, Tú creas y eres creación, Eres odio y querer****  
Han pasado cinco fabulosos meses desde que me atreví a declararte mi amor y nos hicimos novios. Somos la pareja perfecta de Hogwarts: siempre alegres, siempre contentos, siempre juntos. Recuerdo que en las primeras semanas de lo único que se hablaba era de nosotros, la nueva pareja de Hogwarts. Por todos los pasillos murmuraban una y otra cosilla de nosotros, a veces buenos, a veces malos, pero a nosotros no nos importaban siempre y cuando fuéramos felices al lado del otro, y creeme que yo a tu lado soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.  
  
Vaya que estos cinco meses a tu lado han sido los más felices de mi vida y gracias a ti por fin logre saber el significado de la palabra: Amor. Amor, lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, gracias a él soy tan feliz, gracias a él le encuentro un sentido a mi vida, gracias a el te puedo adorar, pero sobretodo todo esto es gracias a ti por entregarme tu gran amor que es el motor de mi vida y la posesión mas valiosa que tengo.  
  
Y aquí estamos tu y yo dando nuestros paseos nocturnos por el lago, este lugar trae demasiados buenos recuerdos, simplemente es mi lugar favorito de todo Hogwarts, y además aquí fue donde paso la cosa mas agradable de todas, nuestro primer beso -suspiro- beso -otro suspiro. Hay todavía recuerdo el agradable sabor de tus labios de aquella vez que por primera, fundí nuestros labios en un maravilloso beso, y durante toda la noche no pude dejar de pensar en la agradable sensación de tener tus labios junto a los míos, tan calidos, tan frescos, tan dulces. Me convertí en un adicto a ti, un adicto a Hermione. Al recordar esos momentos no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la cual tú observas y con una mirada interrogativa me preguntas a que se debe. Como respuesta me acerco más a ti, hasta que estemos cuerpo con cuerpo. Te agarro de la cintura, te acerco mas a mí, cierro los ojos, y poco a poco voy acercando mis labios hacía los tuyos, cada vez están más y más cerca y por fin siento por milésima la calidez de tus besos, con ese dulce sabor a fresas que tanto me gusta y la calidez de tus manos rodeando mi espalda. Nos fusionamos en un beso lleno de pasión, deseo y lo mas importante lleno de amor. Te acerco mas hacía mí y suavemente coloco mi otra mano alrededor de tu cuello y tú acaricias mis mejillas con tus dos manos, esa sensación es sumamente agradable. A cada segundo el beso se vuelve más y más apasionante, nuestros corazones van a mil por hora. Nos va faltando el aire y lentamente nos vamos separando, pero no porque quisiéramos que el beso terminara ahí, sino por la falta de oxígeno, ya que si por nosotros fuera nos quedaríamos juntos el uno al otro por toda la eternidad.  
  
Nos observamos fijamente a los ojos, tus ojos marrones brillando con una intensidad nunca antes vista, al igual que mis ojos verde esmeralda. No decimos nada, a veces las miradas son más que suficiente para demostrar tus sentimientos, emociones, tristezas, y eso en ti es algo que puedo descubrir fácilmente, ya que con el tiempo aprendí a saber tu estado de animo con tan solo ver tu mirada, para mí tu eres un libro abierto, y supongo que para ti yo también lo soy. Te veo sonreír y sonrío también, te ves tan hermosa al sonreír, te pareces tanto a un ángel, mi ángel.  
***Ven te daré todos mis sueños Que vivo de ilusiones Y así no se vivir Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti Y el fuego en que me quemo Quiero morir en tu veneno Beberlo de tu piel y de mi piel.***  
Se va haciendo tarde y es hora de que regresemos a la sala común. Coloco una de mis manos alrededor de tu cintura, tu haces lo mismo y recuestas tu cabeza en mis hombros y así los dos juntos nos dirigimos de vuelta al castillo, agregando un nuevo recuerdo a nuestros momentos de felicidad, somos tan felices que ni Voldemort podría arruinar nuestra felicidad, ni mucho menos nuestro gran amor.  
  
Llegamos al castillo y nos dirigimos a la sala común. Finalmente llegamos, le damos la contraseña a la señora gorda. Entramos. La sala común esta desierta así que decidimos sentamos en uno de los sillones que hay en la sala a "platicar" un rato.  
  
Te sientas y yo rápidamente tomo lugar junto a ti, te ves tan hermosa y delicadamente coloco mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura y te susurro cariñosamente palabras de amor al oído, con lo que tú soltaste alguna que otra risilla de vez en cuando. Soy tan feliz a tu lado. Lentamente te comienzo a besar y a dar mordiditas en el lóbulo de tu oído derecho, poco a poco bajando hasta llegar a tu cuello, tu piel es tan suave, tan delicada. Cierras los ojos y dejas que haga contigo lo que quiera, termino de besar tu cuello y lentamente voy subiendo buscando el sabroso sabor a fresa de tus labios, mientas subo no dejo escapar la oportunidad de besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo que lleva a tus labios, te beso dulcemente la barbilla y finalmente logro llegar al lugar donde tanto deseaba estar: tus labios. Te beso con ternura, tratando de no ser muy agresivo, mi lengua pide permiso para entrar a explorar a un lugar mas profundo, no espero mucho por una respuesta, tu lengua se asoma y comienza a juguetear con la mía y nuestro beso se va haciendo cada vez mas y mas intenso. Acarició con mi mano derecha tu hermoso cabello color castaño y con la izquierda te masajeo suavemente las mejillas.  
  
Finalmente nos separamos, nuestras miradas se cruzan, observo tus bellos ojos color marrón y te muestro una sonrisa traviesa, mientras mis manos se hacen paso a través de tu cuerpo para poder llegar a los botones de tu camisa. Finalmente lo consigo mis manos van desabotonando poco a poco tu camisa y mientras tanto tu observas todo con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro. Un botón menos, dos menos, tres menos, y cuando me disponía a desabotonar el cuarto botón, siento la suavidad de tu mano en la mía, levanto la cabeza extrañado, conectamos miradas. Te observo fijamente preguntando con la mirada que pasa y como respuesta tú me das una sonrisa picara y antes de decir algo, me vuelves a besar solo como tú lo sabes hacer. No digo nada solamente me dispongo a corresponder el beso, colocas tu mano izquierda en mi cabellera negra y con unos suaves movimientos de tu mano consigues alborotarme el pelo mas de lo que lo tengo.  
  
Caemos al piso y con un rápido movimiento me coloco encima de ti, te miro de arriba abajo, te vez tan hermosa, tu alisado cabello castaño, tu sonrisa perfecta, tus carnosos labios, tu pecho al semi descubierto, tus hermosas piernas, tu prefectura. Me miras a los ojos, en tu rostro se refleja vagamente miedo, lo sé, porque te conozco mejor que a mi mismo aunque en mis adentros me pregunto si estás lista para esto... incluso me pregunto si yo estoy listo para esto. Niego, y sé que me tengo que dejar llevar por la sensación que me causa ver tu hermosa sonrisa me hace sentir que estoy listo a todo, a todo por ti. Pasas tus brazos por atrás de mis hombros, y me abrazas tiernamente. Me sentí seguro, lo sé, tu eres todo lo que quiero ahora y para siempre y no importa si nada sucede, porque para mi, el solo hecho de estar a tu lado me hace el más feliz cerré los ojos lentamente, y luego los abrí... te vi. Hermosa, al igual que la noche, el aroma de tus perfumados cabellos me hipnotizó. Sonríes con una mirada me dices que estas lista para lo que venga. Asiento y lentamente voy desabotonando los botones que anteriormente se me escaparon. Finalmente te despojo de tu camisa, justo cuando pensaba comenzar a admirarte mas detenidamente, el retrato de la señora gorda se abre ge golpe, dejando pasar a un Ron furioso, el cual al vernos cambia radicalmente su expresión de enojo a un color rojo, mas intenso que su rojizo cabello y con los ojos casi saliendo de su orbita de tan abiertos que los tenía.  
  
Me separo bruscamente de ti y rápidamente me pongo de pie, con un color tan o muchísimo más rojo que el de Ron. Mientras intento tranquilizar a Ron, te pones de pie, recoges tu camisa del suelo, te la pones y rápidamente te la comienzas a abrochar, botón por botón, con tus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate. Después nos siguió el gran discurso que nos dio Ron cuando finalmente pudo articular palabra alguna: ¿Pero que demonios hacían ustedes dos? ¿No sabes que existen habitaciones para hacer ese tipo de cosas? Díganme ¿que hubiera pasado si en vez de encontrarlos yo los hubiera visto algún otro alumno, o peor aun, la profesora Mc. Gonagall?...  
  
Después de escuchar el regaño de Ron, me encontraba tan avergonzado. Como es posible que no nos hayamos puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Y si nos hubiera visto la profesora Mc. Gonagall, seguramente ya estaríamos haciendo las maletas. Creo que necesitamos tranquilizar un poco nuestras hormonas. Te volteo a ver, estas cabizbaja y pensando. Talvez estas pensando en lo mismo que yo, no se, en lo tontos que fuimos, en que nos dejamos llevar en el momento menos adecuado y en el lugar menos indicado. Finalmente levantas la mirada y nos dices que te vas a dormir, que estas cansada. Te despides con un abrazo de Ron, un abrazo lleno de gratitud por haberlos detenido justo a tempo. Te separas de el, te diriges hacía mi, me observas y te despides de mi con un corto beso en los labios y antes de comenzar a subir por las escaleras que llevan al dormitorio de chicas, me susurras al oído un "lo siento", a lo cual te respondo que no tienes de que preocuparte, ya que la culpa también fue mía, por dejarme llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
Te observo mientras desapareces escaleras arriba e inmediatamente después de perderte de vista, subo junto con Ron al dormitorio de chicos de sexto año. Entramos. Me encierro en el baño, quiero tomar un baño caliente. Me desvisto, me quito las gafas, las dejo en el lavabo, entro en la regadera, le doy vuelta a la perilla de agua caliente y dejo que el agua tibia me tranquilice y me relaje mientras pienso en lo sucedido hace unos minutos. Después de darle tanta vuelta al asunto finalmente llegue a la conclusión de que deberíamos tratar de no dejarnos llevar tanto por el momento, ya que para la próxima ocasión Ron no estará ahí para detenernos. Termino de ducharme, cojo una toalla y la coloco alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que con otra me seco el pelo. Me coloco las gafas. Me pongo el pijama y salgo del baño. Me tiro pesadamente en la cama, cierro las cortinas y rápidamente caigo en un sueño profundo, ya que estaba sumamente agotado.  
****Me pierdo en la realidad Tu luz me guía si al soñar Te busco mi amor. Tú tan perfecta sólo tú, Producto de mi imaginación Por ti pierdo la razón. Ven a romperme de deseo Quiero morir en tu veneno, Sin ti no sé vivir, Que sufro más sin tu sufrir. Quémame en tu fuego, Quiero morir en tu veneno Veneno de tu piel.****  
Es de mañana, y me dirijo junto con mi mejor amigo Ron y mi novia Hermione hacía el Gran Comedor a desayunar. Todavía estábamos algo apenados con Ron por lo de ayer, así que durante nuestro trayecto ninguno de los dos mencionamos palabra alguna, o si era necesario solamente contestábamos monosílabas ya que Ron no paraba de hablar y pedir opiniones. Valla tal parece que tal fue su asombro de vernos ahí en el piso a mi sobre Hermione y a ella sin la parte superior de su ropa que ni recuerda que ayer llego con un genio de los mil demonios, pero ¿Por qué estaría enojado?, se lo preguntare después.  
  
Nos sentamos a desayunar tranquilamente en la mesa de Gryffindor, todavía sin articular palabra alguna. Pero no dejo de lanzarte miradas, para ver como te sientes. Terminamos y nos disponemos a ir a nuestra primera clase del día y valla suerte la nuestra hoy tenemos doble hora de pociones con el pelo grasiento y además compartidas con Slytherin. Como odio a Snape, no por el hecho de que nada mas se la lleve molestando a los Gryffindors y quitándonos puntos, si no que desde el día que se enteraron de nuestro noviazgo siempre nos separa. A mi me pone a trabajar con la insoportable de Parkinson, pero a ti siempre te toca la peor parte, trabajar con Malfoy.  
  
Esta clase no fue la excepción, nos puso a trabajar en la poción multijugos y como siempre él hace las parejas. Nuevamente me toca con Parkinson, a ti con Malfoy y a Ron con Seamus. No soporto la malditas clases de pociones, últimamente ese Malfoy a esta algo raro contigo y eso no me gusta nada. Nos ponemos a trabajar en la poción, pero no dejo de echarte unas miradas de vez en cuando para cuidarte de Malfoy. Todo va transcurriendo bien. Suspiro. Minutos después tanto ustedes como nosotros terminamos la poción y Malfoy aprovechando que Snape estaba distraído se acerco al caldero de Neville, que le toco hacer pareja con Crabble y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos le echa al caldero un ingrediente que no debía ser mezclado en la poción, provocando que esta explote y ésta salga volando en todos direcciones como si de un volcán haciendo explosión se tratara. Rápidamente me resguardo bajo una mesa, al igual que otros compañeros tanto de Slytherin, como de Gryffindor; entre los cuales logro distinguir a Malfoy, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Parkinson, Zabini, entre muchos más.  
  
Gritos de dolor por aquí, por haya, de aquel lado, de este. Pocos alumnos fueron los que salieron lastimados por el grave "error" que cometieron Crabble y Neville. El caldero deja de lanzar la poción y todos los alumnos que nos resguardamos bajo las mesas, detrás de las sillas, o donde pudieron; poco a poco fuimos saliendo de nuestro escondite.  
  
Me puse de pie y sacudí mi túnica, y cual fue mi sorpresa al verte ahí gritando de dolor. Sentí una gran opresión en el pecho por no haberte ayudado e inmediatamente corrí hacia donde te encontrabas. Llegue y te veo tienes una quemadura, al parecer de segundo grado en tu brazo izquierdo y otra no tan grave en tu pierna derecha. Te abrazo para darte fuerza, valor, protección, seguridad. Me correspondes el abrazo y sin pedirle permiso al profesor Snape salgo de las mazmorras y te llevo directamente a la enfermería. Al parecer no fui el único que pensó en eso ya que todos los alumnos que estaban en las mazmorras salieron al igual que nosotros con dirección a la enfermería. Unos con quemaduras graves, otros con quemaduras no tan graves y los demás eran a los que no le paso nada pero llevaban a un herido a la enfermería, así como yo a ti.  
  
Llegamos y madame Pomfrey se sobresalta al ver tanto alumno. Nos hace señas para que entremos. Lo hacemos y tratando de causarte el dolor menos posible te coloco dulcemente en una de las camas de enfermería y te doy palabras consoladoras mientras te regalo una de mis mas sinceras sonrisas para que te olvides un poco del dolor que sientes. Aunque en realidad me siento mal por no haberte ayudado, por haberme escondido sin siquiera preocuparme por ti, y mírate como estas ahora y todo por mi culpa. Cargas con un dolor del que te pude haber salvado. Me excuso un momento diciéndote que vuelvo enseguida, ya no soportaba mas y deje que unas lagrimas corrieran libremente por mi rostro, ya que al verte ahí sufriendo me parte el corazón en mil pedazos.  
  
Me limpio el rostro con la manga de la túnica y vuelvo a forzar a mi rostro a mostrar una feliz sonrisa, algo sumamente difícil, pero por ti haría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por verte feliz, alegre y contenta. Regreso a donde te encuentras, tomo asiento enseguida tuyo y con delicadeza froto tu mano con la mía, para que veas que no estas sola y para que te sientas mas segura. Finalmente es tu turno de que madame Pomfrey te atienda a ti y me saque a patadas de l enfermería, ya que no quería partir y dejarte sola. Lo único que alcance a ver antes de perderte de vista fue que madame Pomfrey te untaba una sustancia gelatinosa en las partes del cuerpo donde sufriste las quemaduras.  
****Sí, tápame los ojos y dame de beber Antes que salga el Sol. Sí bébete la vida, Pero hazlo de una vez****  
Me dirijo a regañadientes a la sala común de Gryffindor, me quería quedar contigo y cuidarte. Ese maldito Malfoy me las pagara como se atreve a hacer eso, por su maldita culpa algunos alumnos estaban en estos momentos en la enfermería siendo atendidos por madame Pomfrey, y el ni muestras de arrepentimiento. Simplemente lo odio. Llego a la sala común y me voy directamente al dormitorio de chicos, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, me siento terriblemente culpable. Me tiro en la cama sin siquiera ponerme el pijama y poco a poco los ojos se me van cerrando para caer en un sueño intranquilo.  
  
Es de mañana y cual es mi sorpresa al bajar y verte ahí sentada leyendo sabe que libro, solamente con unas cuantas vendas por los lugares donde recibiste las quemaduras de ayer. Me acerco sigilosamente hacía ti y te sobresalto al plantarte un dulce beso en el cuello. Volteas con la mano en alto dispuesta a abofetear al que se atrevió a besarte, pero o sorpresa cuando descubriste que quien te beso era nada mas ni nada menos que yo. Me abrazas no muy fuerte ya que todavía te duele un poco la mano y la pierna. Te correspondo el abrazo tratando de no lastimarte demasiado, tratando de ser suave, como su fueras un vaso de cristal que en cualquier momento se puede romper en mil pedazos.  
  
Paso una semana y ya te encuentras bien. Tus quemaduras sanaron y vuelves a ser la misma chica divertida, alegre, hermosa y simpática de la que me enamore perdidamente.  
  
Estamos en uno de nuestros ya acostumbrados paseos nocturnos por el lago. Vamos hablando animadamente de los sucesos que pasaron en la escuela la semana pasada, como el castigo de Malfoy, el noviazgo de Ron y Parvati y por fin me contó que la razón de su enojo aquel día que nos vio en nuestra embarazosa situación a mi y a Herm era porque Parvati lo había rechazado esa misma noche, pero que al parecer lo recapacito y termino aceptando la propuesta de Ron.  
  
Nos sentamos a orillas del lago y poco a poco nos vamos acercando mas y mas, 1 metro de distancia, 50 centímetros, 30 centímetros, 10 centímetros, 4 centímetros. Tiernamente junto tus manos con las mías, masajeando ligeramente las tuyas. Te suelto las manos, te agarro de la cintura y te acerco mas hacía mí. Puedo sentir el agradable aroma a ti, esa hermosa sensación de sentirse en las nubes con tan solo estar junto a ti. Recuestas tu cabeza en mi hombre y yo con mi otra mano acaricio tiernamente tu cabello castaño, mientras observamos fijamente la hermosura de la noche, con el cielo bañado de estrellas.  
  
Mas tarde te levanto suavemente la cabeza y te miro directo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que aprendí a leer como si de un libro abierto se tratasen. Veo que tus ojos brillan con una gran intensidad y lentamente junto tus labios con los míos, ya que necesitaba sentir de nuevo el dulce sabor de tus labios que desde hace tiempo no besaba. Tú me correspondes encantada el beso y colocas tus manos en mi espalda, mientras que yo coloco una alrededor de tu cintura y la otra la coloco alrededor de tu cuello. El beso se va haciendo más y más intenso, como si la vida dependiese de eso. Nuestras respiraciones cada vez son más agitadas, al igual que nuestro deseo va creciendo más y más. Esta vez estábamos dispuestos a entregarnos totalmente el uno al otro. Nos separamos a tomar un poco de oxigeno e inmediatamente me tiro sobre ti. Mis ojos verdes brillan mas que nunca, al igual que tus ojos marrones. Te miro fijamente a los ojos y con la mirada te pregunto si estas lista para esto. Tú asientes lentamente y cierras los ojos esperando a que comience a desvestirte. La pienso unos segundos antes de comenzar, siento miedo, miedo a lastimarte, miedo a sobrepasarme. Sacudo la cabeza negativamente, diciéndome que eso no pasara. Acerco mi cabeza a tu pecho y con la boca te voz desabrochando botón por botón, siguiendo el mismo camino que recorrieron anteriormente mis manos. Finalmente logro quitarte la camisa y me dedico a observar unos instantes tu cuerpo, para inmediatamente después quitarte el sostén que esconden tus hermosos senos. Tu mano me detiene y con la mirada me dices que es tu turno de quitarme tú a mí la camisa. Asiento picaramente. Con un rápido movimiento, cambiamos de posición, ahora tú te encuentras arriba de mí desabrochando mi camisa con tu boca. Finalmente me despojas de ella, e inmediatamente después comienzas a pasar tu lengua por mi pecho desnudo, de abajo a arriba; luego subes a besar mi cuello, haciendo que suelte algunas risillas, ya que ese es mi punto débil, subes mas hasta llegar a mi barbilla y comienzas besarla dulcemente; para finalmente terminar besándome en la boca con una pasión que desconocía en ti, pero no le tome importancia y responde con la misma o mayor intensidad que con la que me besaste. Separamos nuestros labios, ya que necesitábamos tomar algo de oxigeno y una vez mas me doy la vuelta quedando de nuevo encima de ti, y ahora fui yo el que comenzó a pasar la lengua por tu pecho, haciendo que sueltes algunos gemidos de placer. Mientras mi lengua trabaja con tu pecho, mis manos se van aventurando a ir más y más bajo, hasta llegar finalmente a tu falda y comenzar a quitártela lentamente. Finalmente lo consigo y me detengo para respirar un poco ya que siento la falta de aire en mis pulmones y que mi corazón esta a punto de salir disparado de mi pecho. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y sonreímos picaramente. Me recuestas en el césped y bajas la cremallera de mis pantalones y de un solo jalón me los quitas de encima. Después nuestros cuerpos se dejaron llevar por un baile lleno de amor, pasión y deseo que pareciera no tener fin.  
****Ven te daré todos mis sueños Que vivo de ilusiones Y así no se vivir Si aunque no quiera pienso en ti El fuego en que me quemo Quiero morir en tu veneno Beberlo de tu piel y de mi piel.****  
  
FIN  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Bueno esto es todo, que les pareció: bueno, malo, malísimo. Por favor déjenme su opinión, que para mi valen mucho. Bueno trate de no explicar tanto lo de la parte de entrega de amor, así que no se enojen por eso jejejejejejejeje, bueno los dejo y me pondré a trabaja r con la que seria la continuación de este song, se llamaría Corazón Partio, también de Alejandro Sanz. Como enfado con sus canciones verdad jajajajajajaja es que sus canciones me gustan mucho y los 5 song fics que tengo pensado hacer son inspirados en canciones de el. Espero terminar el siguiente para el Lunes o Martes, pero si no lo termino creo que a mas tardar lo tendré el Miércoles, bueno eso espero. Se despide si amigo: Prongs 


End file.
